


Are you sure you're not gay?

by jukii



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: M/M, i don't want to post the whole ff so you only get this conversation, something something smoking is bad something something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukii/pseuds/jukii
Summary: Nazi has suddenly befriended Homofash and Tankie feels like there is something going on between the two.
Relationships: Ancom/Commie, Homofash/Nazi, Leftunity, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Are you sure you're not gay?

**Author's Note:**

> It may be confusing at first, but I hope that you still get where I want to go with this.

**Nazi**

Holy fuck… I never thought that being degenerate felt so good. I guess, my degeneracy could be manipulating me, but to be honest I really don’t care anymore. However, I still didn’t know how my friends would react to that.  Fascist would probably say that I was influenced by Homofash, and that I am not really a fag. Conservative would try converting me. AnCap wouldn’t care… I guess. I know Tankie doesn’t care, as well as his tranny Kitty. 

After overthinking too much I dressed up again and waited for Homofash to come back in.

“If you would have come with me, the shower would have been even better.”

“I guess, but if Tankie or the Tranny would have seen us they would have found out about our relationship… and my degeneracy.”

“Come on, do you really think they haven’t heard us having sex?”

“I hope so…”

“Oh Nazi, you need to tell them someday.”

“I know, but that day is not today.”

“When then?”

“We’ll see.”

I really didn’t get what Homofashs problem was. I just don’t want to be going around and telling everyone that I was a fag and that I had a boyfriend now. 

“You know, I’ll probably get going. I need to do some stuff at home.”

“Oh no, can’t you maybe stay a little longer?”

“Nah, not really…”

“Come on, just 10 more minutes.”

“I really need to get going, sorry.”

“Fine, see you tomorrow then... Love you...”   


“See ya!”

Homofash left without even looking at me one last time. And there I was now. Sitting on my bed in my room, completely alone. Just a few minutes after I had sex for the first time… with a guy. But also in general.

He just left me alone and didn’t even consider staying for a little. I mean, there is no way in hell Homofash had so much to do, that he can’t even stay for like 10 more minutes. Shit… maybe this wasn’t so great all along. I feel like he literally just came here to fuck me…  I feel so god damn stupid right now, holy shit.

Anyway, I felt kinda tired, so I decided that I should take a little nap, as it was still only 4 pm. However, I couldn’t fall asleep for maybe around 20 minutes. I just had one thought inside of my mind, which wouldn’t stop bothering me. What if Tankie and AnCom, have actually heard us?  Not only would they know about us and my faggotry, but it’s also fucking embarrassing to be heard while having sex… especially if it’s your first time. 

After a while I still managed to fall asleep, and I woke up again around 6.30 pm. I felt a bit beaten, so I decided to go out, to breathe some fresh air.  On my way out I saw Tankie in the living room by himself, so I supposed that the tranny had already left.  It was already getting dark outside and thinking back, I should have probably brought a jacket with me or something, because it was a little cold. 

I always kept some cigarettes hidden on the window sill behind some flower pots, for moments like these. I wasn’t really a smoker or something, but sometimes I just needed to calm down somehow and this was one of many good methods.

However, I didn’t go out with the intention to smoke, so I didn’t bring a lighter with me. I quickly went back in to get me a lighter and I also put on a jacket, so I wouldn’t start freezing.

While I was lighting my cigarette, I started thinking about Homofash. I wasn’t really sure if I loved him or if I just found him hot. I was sure that I really liked him, I just wasn’t sure if… if we could be more then, uhm… fuckbuddys.  Because, that was pretty much what happened today. He came to my place, we ate lunch, watched some anime, had sex and then he left again. To be honest, I felt used…

He was nagging me the whole day to kiss or touch him in public. Even after saying multiple times, that I felt uncomfortable doing that. He asked me if we were a couple and I said ‘yes’, but I don’t really think we are. Or at least it doesn’t feel like we are.  It felt more like we were fuckbuddys, but that’s not what I wanted. I wanted a… partner, and not some living sex toy.

Sure, it was great and all, and I finally overcame my fears, but I didn’t actually feel good. The sex itself felt good, but I didn’t. I pretended like everything was fine and dandy, but on the inside, my degeneracy was eating me alive and my hornyness made me unable to do anything against it

In the meantime, I finished my cigarette, but it really didn’t help all that much. I wasn’t so sure about this, but I decided to light another one. I know, I know… smoking is bad and all, but I really didn’t fucking care at the moment. My brain just wasn’t able to comprehend all that had happened just a few hours ago.

The front door suddenly opened and I got a bit startled.

“Oh Nazi you’re here- wait… you smoke?”

“Uhm, kinda.”

“Kinda?”

“Well, I just smoke sometimes. Maybe like a few times every month. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Nothing. Not from you at least. I am going to the grocery store. Wanna come with me maybe?”

“Yea sure, why not.”

The grocer was pretty close to our place, so after five minutes we had already arrived there. We just needed a few things, like water, cereal and eggs and stuff like that.  There were only a couple other people inside, since it was almost 7 pm at this point. Tankie and I also decided to buy some Pizza on the way back, so we needn’t prepare dinner at home.

Back at home we quickly put away the groceries and started eating. I hadn’t eaten anything in like 6 hours, so I was pretty happy to finally have a meal. Even if it wasn’t the healthiest.

“You know what, Nazi?”

“What?”

“We didn’t spend that much time the last couple of days. It’s nice to actually see you once in a while…” What a faggy thing to say.

“Uhm, yea… I feel like you’re turning more faggy, the more time you spend with your tranny.”

“Says the guy who is ‘friends with’ Homofash all of the sudden, after years of homophobia.”

“Just because he’s a faggot doesn’t mean that he can’t be my friend. He is a fascist after all.”

“Sure... “

“What do you want? You won’t believe me anyway, regardless of what I say.”

“Nothing, I just find it a bit weird, that’s it.”

“Yea, whatever…. also, you haven’t always been a fag, but after you met that femboy tranny, you all of the sudden became degenerate.”

“HEY, cut it out. First off que’s non-binary and not one of your 4chan femboys and second, you can’t even know if I was gay before hand or not.”   


“Don’t play stupid, idiot. I know that you had girlfriend’s and stuff before you got with him.”

“You just played yourself so hard, it’s actually hilarious.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Well, I may not be gay, as I already had a girlfirend, but you didn’t have one… I can not be sure if you’re are gay or not, kulak.”

Shit, I really did play myself here. But I guess that means that he didn’t hear us having sex today, so that’s at least something… Fuck, how in hell am I going to get myself out of this?

**Tankie**

“Oh come on, you actually look like I would have exposed something. You know I am just joking…”

“...Yes, of course… you’re just joking. And- and so am I...”

Nazi seemed really embarrassed for some reasone. No wait, it’s not just some reason. Could he actually be… gay? No, no, no, there is no way in hell that he would be gay.  I mean sure, many homophobes are gay themselves and are just closeted, because they hate themselves, but… holy shit. He is gay!

“Uhm, so you’re sure you are not...gay, Nazi?”

“I am not a faggot, you dumb fuck!”

“Why are you so embarrassed then?”

“I- I… I just don’t want to be called something, I am not!”

“But you are… a ‘faggot’, aren’t you? And Homofash is your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

“I AM NOT! Stop that shit…”

At first he sounded angry, but that anger quickly changed into grief and in an instant I had a crying Nazi sitting in front of me.

“you won okay, you’re right… i am a fucking fag! are you happy now? do you like seeing me miserable?”

“Oh Nazi, it’s not about me being right about my assupmtion, it’s about you being honest to yourself… and also me.”

“but i don’t want all of this shit… i don’t want to be a fag. today was horrible!”

“What happened?.”

“Nothing…”

“Ugh, just tell me.”

“No, I can’t.”

“Come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“Fine. Homofash used me as a fucktoy and then left me alone, because he had ‘work to do’ and I feel fucking used. No, that’s not bad at all, dumbass!”

“Holy shit, that guy is a fucking jerk… sorry, I didn’t- ugh, you don’t care about slurs anyway. Wait a minute, that means you had your first-”

“Yes I did, dumbass. Plus, it was with a dude…”

“And? Did you at least like it?”

“One doesn’t ask stuff like that, but… uhm, I- I guess…”

“So being a fag isn’t that bad, sureley?”

“I don’t fucking know.”

“Oh come on, just talk to him that you don’t just want to be used for sex and he’ll probably understand.”

“No it’s not only that, I don’t even know if I like him all that much. Like, uhm… I don’t feel like there is any love. I was just fucking horny and desperate today.”

Damn… I really felt that somehow. There were days where Anarkiddie would just come over to fuck me and after that, que would immediately leave. I just let it happen, because I wanted to have sex, but afterwards I also felt really shitty.

“I, uhm, I don’t really know how to help with that actually.”

“Could have guessed that. Your relationship is perfect isn’t it?”

“No… not at all actually.”   


“But you always seem so happy together.”

“Yea, ‘seem’ is the best way to say it. Anarkiddie does the same with me sometimes. I never actually thought about it that deeply, but if I think back now, I always felt like shit afterwards…”

“Damn… that means we both are just being used for the benefit of our… boyfriends?”

“Kinda. But- but AnarKitty doesn’t do it all of the time! I know that que loves me.”

“How tho? Have you known each other for a long time? Does he show his love and affection? Is he your best friend? Have you ever lived together? Have you...uhm” Fucking hell, what am I even saying…

“You know what, just forget everything I just said, I- uhm, I am going to sleep! Good night.” Nazi rushed off into his room.

Holy shit, what was that? Did he just name qualities that… described him?

.

.

.

There is no way, that… or could he?  I mean, he just came out to me for some reason. A reason I will need to find out…  No, no, no, that was probably just a coincidence, I mean he would never, uhm, ...have a crush on me.

Anyway, I ate up my last piece of Pizza and went back into my room. I left my phone at home when going to the grocery store and saw that I got some notifications, while I was away. They were from AnarKitty! Que apparently tried calling me while I was gone. Six times…  Did something happen? I decided that I should call him back, but I tried calling back three times, and que didn’t respond.

**Nazi**

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What the hell was that? I didn't even mean all of that. No! I meant none of that! Jesus Christ… what is going on with me today? My faggotry was playing with me and I couldn’t do anything against that. First with Homofash and now Tankie…  I can’t fucking believe how degenerate I had become. It all came from that fucking fag, I swear! I met that faggot four days ago, and all of the sudden I became a fag as well and even… fucked him.  I felt so fucking weak falling for my degeneracy.

*knock knock*

“Nazi?”

“Fuck off!”

That bastard opened the door anyway…

“Sorry… uhm, I just wondered… if you were okay.”

“Yea… of course I am! Everything is fine! It’s not like I hate me for becoming a degen and fucking one of my friends today, noooo. How could you possibly think that I could be not okay?

“Stop that cynical crap.”

“Then stop asking me dumb questions dipshit and fuck off!”

“Please, just listen to me…”

“Ugh, what do you want?”

“Well, how do I say this? I guess, you shouldn’t be blaming your ‘degeneracy’ for what happened. Homofascist is the one at fault here.”

“He was the one that turned me into a fag in the first place.”

“You still don’t get it, do you? You haven’t been turned gay, you are gay. You just came out of the closet, that’s it. And Homofascist was abusing that.”

“Why is all of this so complicated… I just don’t want to be degenerate, that’s all I am asking for.”

“Also, uhm… what was that just now? Do- do you… have a crush on me?”

“NO I DON’T… I- I don’t think so at least. I really don’t fucking know what is happening with me. My degeneracy is saying things I don’t even necessarily believe myself. I hate it, I just fucking hate all of this. I don’t know who I am anymore.”

“Ugh, Jesus Christ, stop blaming your homosexuality for everything. It really doesn’t help the situation right now. Listen, you just need to accept that you apparently like guys. If you keep hating yourself for that, you will just be miserable all your life.”

“You act like this is an easy thing to do…”

“I know that it isn’t, but you need to start somewhere. I- I just don’t want you to feel bad about yourself, for something you can’t control.”

“Yea, probably...also thanks, uhm, I- I appreciate you helping me.”

“You’re welcome…” Tankie suddenly laid his hand on my shoulder and gave me a little smile.

We just sat there for a little, without saying a single word. I wanted to be comforted by someone at the moment, so I came a little closer to Tankie and gave him a hug. He was a little confused at first, but he didn’t push me away, so I guessed that he was fine with it.

*ring ring*

“Sorry, uhm, I really need to answer this call…”  Commie freed himself from my hug and rushed out in the hallway.

Idiot...

**Author's Note:**

> kinda soft Authunity in the end? maybe? (i am sorry, i just really like auths for some reason)


End file.
